dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:3ter1/Farming Time Fragments
Farming Fragments for Beginners-- What does it mean? A lot of people are not avid gamers, so here is an explanation of what "farming" means in the gaming world. Farming is a term used to describe the collection of a resource, in this case fragments (or experience, but that's for a different page), and it applies to all methods and restrictions associated with the game in question. For example, you can only farm time fragments by completing levels, and each level will drop different fragments in different proportions and amounts, in addition to taking less/more time, advanced characters, or effort. ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) What is the Goal for this Page? I am personally not a good coder or researcher, so I am hoping that people who love this game can help me build this page into a guide for getting time fragments quickly and efficiently. When this is done, this section of the page will need to be deleted. Thank you.) Tier 1 Fragments Below is a listing of good places to farm fragments of the first tier, divided by type. ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) The goal for each type is to have a column for the level name, what season it's in, how many waves it has, an average number of fragments dropped, the types of fragments it drops (including proportions, preferably), and any time limits the levels have. Thank you.) Red: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Yellow: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Green: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Blue: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Black: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Pink/Tier 2 Fragment Below is a listing of good places to farm fragments of the first tier, divided by type. ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) The goal for each type is to have a column for the level name, what season it's in, how many waves it has, an average number of fragments dropped, the types of fragments it drops (including proportions, preferably), and any time limits the levels have. Thank you.) Pink: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Tier 3 Fragments Below is a listing of good places to farm fragments of the first tier, divided by type. ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) The goal for each type is to have a column for the level name, what season it's in, how many waves it has, an average number of fragments dropped, the types of fragments it drops (including proportions, preferably), and any time limits the levels have. Thank you.) Omega: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Rassilan: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here) Infinity: ((this part of this page to be deleted once constructed) Table goes here)